Halo
by risitta
Summary: —¿Desde cuándo los ángeles hacen el amor con los humanos? ―preguntó. ―Hasta ayer no estaba permitido ―la miró. ―Pero nosotros lo hicimos, ¿o fue una ilusión? ―se entristeció. ―No, lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue un milagro ―sonrió.
1. Chapter 1

**HALO**

**Resumen: **―¿Desde cuándo los ángeles hacen el amor con los humanos? ―preguntó. ―Hasta ayer no estaba permitido ―la miró. ―Pero nosotros lo hicimos, ¿o fue una ilusión? ―se entristeció. ―No, lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue un milagro ―sonrió.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Serán tres capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto® **_es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y por lo tanto no me pertenece, en cambio, esta historia y los ambientes creados son toditos míos.

.

.

* * *

1.

.

.

¿Cómo salvar una vida?

Ella lo sabía perfectamente, sabía qué hacer en cada momento y cómo hacerlo. Estaba preparada para cualquier emergencia.

_O eso creía._

Se sentía capaz de enfrentar los más grandes retos. La clave siempre recaía en nunca rendirse. Podía llorar, podía perder, podía equivocarse; pero nunca, nunca de los nunca podía dejarse vencer. Esa fue una regla que tuvo que aprender con el paso de los años.

Al principio le costó no dejar que el viento se llevara sus problemas; pero entendió que de ella dependían muchas personas: su familia, sus amigos, su maestra.

A sus 18 años ya era toda una profesional. Tenía un conocimiento perfecto sobre el área de medicina, era su especialidad. Por sus manos habían pasado cientos de habitantes de la aldea de Konoha y otros cientos más de aldeas aledañas donde hacía sus misiones.

Creía que ahora era lo suficientemente fuerte.

_Como se equivocó._

Estaba enamorada, sí, perdidamente enamorada. ¿De quién? _De él._

Aunque ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta, todos sus problemas empezaron cuando el chico regresó, creía estar feliz y creía que la situación ya no le afectaba, pero bastaba con ver como su piel se erizaba cuando él se acercaba.

Y es que ella se hacía la _tonta._

Miró al frente, era ya medianoche, debía estar en su casa a las 10:00 PM, se lamentó, el camino siempre estaba oscuro. Y la oscuridad no le gustaba para nada. Le causaba una sensación de soledad extrema. Observó cómo los enfermeros la miraban mientras salía, se paró en la recepción, se detuvo un momento mientras se frotaba la nuca, de verdad estaba cansada.

_Y algo pasó en ese momento._

Un hombre se paró en la puerta principal, estaba bañado en sangre. Al estar dentro, cayó al suelo. Ella reaccionó y se acercó, sostuvo su cabeza mientras pedía ayuda. No supo en que momento sus sentidos dejaron de reaccionar.

―Mi ángel ―escuchó de los labios del hombre que tenía en brazos.

Y en el instante en el que el muchacho dio su último suspiro, el corazón de ella dio su último latido.

Porque él creyó que ella era un ángel; y ella murió en el instante en el que reconoció a la persona que tenía en brazos.

_Era él,_ el causante de sus problemas.

Lo abrazó fuertemente y cuando derramó la primera lágrima, supo que se había rendido.

.

.

―_Bienvenido al cielo, mi pequeño hijo._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias, nos vemos en la conti… Espero que les haya gustado esta especie de prólogo. Lo hice en un momento de aburrimiento total cuando el msn no me dejaba iniciar sesión; ¡que sus lindos y preciosos comentarios me iluminen!

risita=*


	2. Chapter 2

2.

.

.

Entró a su casa y se arrastró hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se tiró en su cama, tomó una enorme almohada y la posicionó en su rostro, la apretó fuertemente; anhelaba sentir la muerte de cerca. De un momento a otro sus manos cayeron a los costados de su torso, no era tan valiente como para asfixiarse a sí misma, ella amaba la vida.

Pero la muerte le hizo una jugada terrible. Le restregó en la cara la victoria de haberse llevado consigo al valeroso Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre más codiciado de la aldea, el hombre más inquebrantable de todo el mundo, el hombre al que ella amaba. Le susurró cercanamente que hasta el más frío cubo de hielo podía quebrarse. Y a ella le dolió bastante.

Se quedó con la almohada en su rostro unos minutos, respiró profundamente y comenzó a llorar. Había llorado lo suficiente en el hospital como para asegurar que su cuerpo no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, pero esta vez era su alma la que lo hacía.

No tuvo conciencia del momento en el que se quedó profundamente dormida; sus ojos estaba más que hinchados, rojos y calientes, la funda de su almohada estaba más que mojada, su cuerpo en esos momentos necesitaba descansar, pero ella seguía de luto en sus sueños.

Se aisló en cuerpo y mente, para ella Sasuke no había muerto, sólo había resultado herido en una misión peligrosa y ella había podido ser eficiente y, al mismo tiempo, salvarle la vida. Ella era la heroína de su propia historia, como siempre. Decidió que en su casa estaba más apta para vivir. No quiso salir; en un lugar de su mente cuerda había una chispa advirtiéndole que afuera todo le recordaría a él.

.

.

—_Tienes que hacer lo que te digo, niño obstinado —dijo una mujer de cabellos y ojos oscuros. _

—_Madre, ya no soy un niño y, por más que quiera, no puedo hacer lo que me pides —replicó su hijo._

—_Sasuke, mírala, se ha encerrado en esas cuatro paredes durante más de dos semanas porque se siente culpable de tu muerte y todos sabemos que eso no es cierto, sólo fueron cosas del destino. _

—_¿Y por qué no vas tú? —cuestionó los argumentos de su madre._

—_Hijo, el más indicado para eso eres tú; es tu nueva misión como servidor del cielo. Además, creo que con tu muerte lo único que reafirmamos es que esa chica te volvía, te vuelve y te volverá vulnerablemente loco. ¿No es así?_

—_Hn —Mikoto siempre tenía la razón—. Me iré ya._

—_Tienes 2 horas, precioso._

—_¡Mamá! —gritó el Uchiha y, al instante, desapareció._

_La pelinegra sonrió. Por fin podía sentir el amor que tanto escondió el corazón de su pequeño bebé. Cruzó los dedos en señal de que deseaba ver un poco más de acción._

.

.

Escuchó una fuerte corriente de aire en su habitación. ¿Había dejado las ventanas abiertas? Se retorció un poco sobre la cama, después, se estiró de brazos a pies. Suspiró y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Sintió un calor familiar, arrugo su nariz al percibir el aroma del extinto amor de su vida. No era posible.

—Naruto, si usaste el perfume de Sasuke para persuadirme de salir de esta ratonera, ¡olvídalo! —gritó. Espero respuesta.

Nada.

Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse al rubio frente a ella, pero no había absolutamente nadie en su habitación. Se paró y miró fijamente la ventana, estaba cerrada, siempre lo estuvo. Frunció el ceño, Naruto debía haber hecho un espléndido truco para escabullirse ahí sin que ella lo notara.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Abrió hasta el tope sus ojos. Respiró rápidamente y dirigió su cabeza hacia la cama. Una sensación de alegría y temor inundó su ser. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

—No estás loca, sólo estás soñando —pronunció el hombre que yacía acostado en su cama—. ¿Me extrañaste Sakura?

Ella jamás creyó que sus alucinaciones serían tan fuertes.

—Tú estás muerto —articuló.

—Así es.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú no tuviste la culpa de mi muerte, si hay un culpable, fui yo por no haberme apresurado.

—Deja de decir estupideces. No pude salvarte por mi debilidad —sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

Él se acercó a ella. Acarició su mejilla. La observó tiernamente, ella cerró sus ojos y absorbió su aroma. Si todo era un sueño, era uno bastante real. Ella tocó el rostro del muchacho que estaba enfrente, sintió suavidad, calidez, como si se tratara de una persona viva.

Estaba tan concentrada en no perder ningún detalle de lo que su cuerpo sentía que no se percató del momento exacto en el que él le besó los labios. Tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en el que ella correspondió necesitadamente. Todo era un maldito sueño, así que poco importaba lo que sucediera. La que se hería con esas memorias era ella.

Ni conocimiento tuvo de cómo llegó a la cama, desnuda, con el cuerpo de su hombre sobre ella, él besando y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y ella palpando cada pedazo de la piel desnuda de él. Eso fue magia pura. Cayó en cuenta de todo cuando estuvo pegada a él y algo en su interior se movió audazmente. Había hecho el amor en el más puro un sueño de amor.

—No fue tu culpa —susurró Sasuke en su oído.

—Te amo —gritó ella.

—Tengo que irme —dijo el Uchiha—. El deber me llama.

En unos instantes él estaba totalmente vestido y ella totalmente desconcertada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estas brillando? —cuestionó incrédula.

—Soy un ángel, es normal.

—¿Qué no eras un sueño? —preguntó.

—No.

―¿Desde cuándo los ángeles hacen el amor con los humanos?

―Hasta ayer no estaba permitido ―la miró.

―Pero nosotros lo hicimos, ¿o fue una ilusión? ―se entristeció.

―No, lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue un milagro ―sonrió.

Se acercó a ella y le dio el último beso. Sakura cerró los ojos y al abrirlos él ya no estaba. Todo era una maldita alucinación.

.

.

.

.

Notas de autora: Nos vemos al siguiente, que será el último. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Comenten!


	3. Chapter 3

3.

.

* * *

.

—¡Puja Sakura! —gritó Tsunade fuertemente— ¡Una vez más y todo terminará!

La chica obedeció. Pujó tan duro que sus fuerzas le abandonaron. Escuchó un débil llanto y cerró los ojos, en paz. Todo en su mente se volvió blanco y comenzó a recordar cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba.

Cuando creyó que lo que pasó con Sasuke había sido un sueño, se equivocó. Dos meses después de verse derrumbada, sin ganas de nada, se dio cuenta de que estaba, milagrosamente, embarazada. Al principio se sorprendió muchísimo, pues ella aún conservaba su virginidad. Ella siempre recordaba que el Uchiha y ella habían tenido contacto físico —en sus sueños—, pero cuando se percató de que había sido real, casi se muere de la sorpresa.

Desde ese momento su vida cambió drásticamente. Les dijo a todos que ella y Sasuke habían tenido un romance secreto y que por eso ahora estaba embarazada; ellos le creyeron totalmente sin preguntar nada, pues sabían que a ella podría dolerle. Regresó a trabajar al hospital, ahora lo hacía con más ganas que nunca, pues apreciaba bastante la vida.

Naruto se emocionó tanto al saber la noticia que casi hizo una fiesta. Todos los días le hablaba al bebé y le decía que él lo cuidaría y protegería en ausencia de su padre. Cuando llegaba de una misión, lo primero que hacía era visitar a Sakura para contarle cómo le había ido. Siempre le susurraba al vientre cómo los quería a ella y a su madre; contaba historias maravillosas, llenas de aventuras y la felicidad lo llenaba cada vez que recibía una patadita.

Él tenía fe y proclamaba que sería un niño. Sakura nunca le dijo que, en realidad, era una niña para no desilusionarlo. Naruto la cuidaba tanto que no le permitía salir de la aldea a realizar misiones, pues alegaba que podría ser peligroso y que él era el tío del niño. La joven madre sonreía siempre con nostalgia.

Cuando cumplió los siete meses, se mudó al barrio Uchiha. Todos sus amigos la visitaban de vez en cuando. Ino le llevaba flores, Hinata le tejía zapatitos rosas a la bebé, Sai la pintó en un lienzo, Kakashi le llevaba chocolates y Tsunade vitaminas. Aunque ella no estuviese sola, siempre se sentía así.

Se esforzaba en no mostrar su vulnerabilidad ante nadie, pero seguía siendo la misma chiquilla enamorada. Por las noches hablaba con Sasuke y él le respondía con el viento. Él pudo haber desaparecido ante sus ojos aquel día, pero siempre estaba a su lado, quieto como siempre. Cuando ella dormía, él acariciaba su vientre y se sentía el ser más grandioso del mundo.

Su madre se puso feliz cuando se enteró de la noticia, después de todo, el clan Uchiha seguiría dejando huella en Konoha. Sakura sintió la primera contracción y él, como padre nervioso, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría. Se preocupó cuando sintió algo extraño dentro de él. Se supone que los ángeles sienten el peligro cerca de las personas a las que protegen.

Sakura le dijo a Naruto que a su bebé le pondría Mikoto mientras iban al hospital juntos. Él replicó diciendo que tendrían que ponerle Sasuke, como su padre.

—¿Cómo le pondremos Sasuke a una niña? —ella sonrió al ver la reacción de Naruto.

Ahí, cuando él le sostenía la mano y ella la apretaba fuertemente, se dio cuenta de que él también había perdido algo importante en su vida el día que el Uchiha murió. Había sido tan estúpidamente egoísta al no ver alrededor y sólo centrarse en ella.

Cuando entraron al hospital le pidió a Naruto que le acompañara en la sala de partos. Él acepto sin siquiera pensarlo.

Cuando su hija lloró por primera vez, Sasuke sintió miedo por Sakura. Vio que sus signos vitales fueron nulos e imploró desesperadamente ayuda. Ella no podía morir. Le gritó a Tsunade que hiciera lo posible, pero ella no podía oírlo. Naruto cargó a la pequeña Mikoto y comenzó a llorar. El Uchiha acudió a su madre, pero ella le dijo que nada podía hacerse. Sakura estaba muerta.

—_Bienvenida al cielo, hija_ —susurró Mikoto.

—Mi bebé —gritó Sakura—. ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

—En la Tierra, querida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—Tú has muerto —dijo Sasuke.

Sakura corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sintió que todo era una maldita pesadilla, apretó los ojos, esperó unos cuantos segundos y, al abrirlos, se percató de que, efectivamente, estaba muerta. Su cuerpo se encontraba en un cajón rodeado de rosas blancas. Toda la gente de Konoha lloraba su partida.

—Dime que no es cierto —pronunció Sakura.

—Lo es —sentenció Sasuke.

En primera fila se encontraban Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, Sai y Naruto, que cargaba a su hija en brazos. Él lloraba desconsoladamente. Le dieron unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo y de decirle que todo estaba bien, pero creía que era imposible.

—Hazlo —dijo el Uchiha.

Ella rodeó a Naruto, envolviendo también a su hija. Él sintió una increíble paz y dejó de llorar. Mikoto miraba a Sakura con sus grandes ojos verdes. El rubio supo que ella miraba a su madre. Dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y depositó una flor en el féretro. Desde ese momento todo estaría bien, él tenía algo que le pertenecía a sus dos amigos y con eso bastaba. Conservaba aún la esencia de ambos.

Pasaron tres meses. Sakura se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva "vida".

—Creo que ese tonto hace un buen trabajo —masculló el moreno.

—Yo también lo creo. Pero no se puede quedar con todo el crédito, nosotros somos los ángeles de nuestra propia hija. Creo que algo hicimos bien cuando vivíamos.

—Tal vez tienes razón —expresó.

—Creo que el amor nos trajo hasta aquí —sonrió ella.

—Eres muy cursi —rodó los ojos.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

Mientras Naruto y Hinata alimentaban a la pequeña Mikoto, ellos se dieron un cálido beso, mismo que provocó en su hija una risita angelical. Nadie en ese lugar estaba triste, pues recordaban sólo las cosas buenas que ellos le dieron al mundo. Y ahí, donde estaban, serían felices por el resto de su vida, dónde esperarían a sus amigos y a su hija para aumentar su dicha y su felicidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo :D Este es el FIN, gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia.


End file.
